


build ‘em up and then burn them down

by Wynkat



Series: All the little weres' asleep in their den [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Adam’s eyes were wolf-gray, his claw tips digging pointed marks into human flesh where his fingers curled inward. He smelled of wolf and sex and mate and contentment. He was safety in a way Tommy had never known before. It set Tommy’s heart racing and brought his kitsune out to play every time. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	build ‘em up and then burn them down

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @leela_cat, @aislinntlc 
> 
> A/N: this is for @Zoodlemouse13, @thirstingdragon, and @aislinntlc who were kind enough to give me suggestions when I said I might be wandering back into the land of weres & kitsunes. This is the first of several stories in this ‘verse that are in my head, we'll see if the Muses are kind enough to let me write them all.

Tommy pressed a kiss to the underside of Adam’s jaw and let a little more of his magic trickle out through his fingers. The silver threads, smoke-like and silky smooth, made their way down Adam’s waist and toward his dick. Adam shivered, the barest hint of a moan slipping from his lips. 

Tommy smiled against Adam’s skin and nudged the strands tighter with a thought. 

Dark moon was the best time to be the mate of an alpha wolf. All ‘weres were pulled by the moon and her cycles, changing and running under the call of the bright full moon. But alphas, especially one as strong as Adam, were particularly susceptible to her less well-known effects. In the fallow part of the month when the tides were weak and the moon hid her face, Adam was wanton and needy, but oh-so submissive to her dark, and his own, deeper desires. It made him both more demanding of Tommy – insisting that Tommy connect more deeply with his own animal form - and more receptive to whatever Tommy wanted to experiment with. 

Like tonight. 

Adam had been pushing Tommy for months to make peace with his kitsune-self. Years of conditioning and fear had had Tommy digging his heels in the ground. Then one evening Adam had rolled over and quite literally shown his belly. He’d offered to be Tommy’s bitch for a night, if Tommy would use magic on him. The thought of Adam spread hot and sweaty under him had been enough to override years of training. Visions of Adam extending his neck and pushing up his ass had had Tommy forgetting his anger at his heritage and falling headlong into researching ways to use his gifts safely. Once he’d gotten the trick of calling his magic at will, it had been just a question of experimenting with forms that felt right to use on Adam. 

And with the magic and the methods worked out, he’d watched the moon crest the sky and bit his lip impatiently as the darkness ate away her silver face. When the dark moon had finally risen, Tommy had been ready. 

Gossamer-thin strands of magical smoke spiraled around Adam’s wrists in an ever-moving ribbon. The filaments bound Adam’s wrists, each to a corner of the bed, with nothing but air and spells. At the first touch, Adam had sighed and let his head fall back against the pillows. As Tommy tightened the threads, excitement pulsing in his veins, Adam’s eyes had closed and his mouth fell open on a moan. Now Adam was straining against his bonds, twitching with each new touch of smoke and silk and magic. 

“T…Tommy--" Adam stuttered, need pouring off him in waves. 

“Right here,” Tommy whispered, caressing Adam’s cheek with one hand. “I’ve got you.” 

“Tommy-- please.” 

Tommy looked down Adam’s body, freckled creamy skin so beautiful against black silk, all laid out on the bed like the best present he could imagine. He sent more smoke out to pull Adam’s legs taut and bind them in place. 

Desire spiked through Tommy, hot and sharp. He wanted to roll around in the heady scent of Adam’s need and taste his desperation. That this beautiful, powerful ‘were was spread before him, begging for his touch, needing him, wanting him, made Tommy’s heart trip and his cock throb between his legs. 

As Adam whimpered beneath him, Tommy worked his way down to Adam’s belly, nipping at the shivering muscles and pressing light, teasing kissing to the heated skin. Closing his eyes, Tommy rubbed his face along the crease between Adam’s thigh and hip, drinking in the rich scent of arousal and _want_ pooling there. With a thought, Tommy wove the bindings tighter around Adam’s ankles. A second spell added a spark of heat to the threads. Tommy held onto Adam’s hips and let the heat and scents wash over him as Adam tried to take in all of the new sensations. 

“You’re so amazing like this,” Tommy purred, his voice rough with longing. He was burning up, his own need pressing at his skin, demanding that he do something to relieve the pressure. He slid his hand down Adam’s chest and through one strand of smoke to circle loosely around Adam’s cock. 

“So soft, and yet so hard.” He squeezed, just hard enough to pull another moan from Adam. Tommy shivered, need and want careening through him in equal measure. Tonight was about Adam’s needs as much as it was Tommy’s wants. About giving Adam the experience of letting go and letting the magic take him over. Tommy gripped his dick and told it firmly to settled down and wait. 

“Mmm… so pretty.”

“God--Tommy!” Adam arched up into Tommy’s hand. “Please,” he begged, the word cracking as his voice gave out. 

There was another sound, like the whisper of a voice floating across the air. Tommy’s nose twitched, trying to connect a smell to the odd sound, then stilled as Adam’s shivers pulled his focus back to Adam’s heated gaze. 

“Please, Tommy,” Adam whispered. 

“What?” Tommy watched Adam’s face, amazed and awed. Adam was coming apart for him, because of him. “Tell me. What do you want?” 

“Kiss me. Please, god! Kiss me. Kis--”

Tommy surged up, swallowing the last of Adam’s pleas. He licked his way into Adam’s mouth and claimed it as his own. 

“Tommy," Adam whispered as Tommy released him. “My beautiful kitsune.”

Adam’s eyes were wolf-gray, his claw tips digging pointed marks into human flesh where his fingers curled inward. He smelled of wolf and sex and mate and contentment. He was safety in a way Tommy had never known before. It set Tommy’s heart racing and brought his kitsune out to play every time. 

Tommy leaned in to kiss Adam again and felt his magic answer with a spark at the base of his spine. Tommy’s two tails came wiggling free with a mind of their own to coil and sweep around every part of Adam they could reach. Next came his ears, sharpening his hearing so that each hitch of Adam’s breath became a symphony of conversation. His nose had recently started getting into the act as well, going furry on him at the oddest times and enhancing his awareness of scents. Now, as his facial bones shifted, Tommy could smell Adam’s blood thrumming under his skin, the residue of his makeup from last night’s show and Adam’s desperate need to get fucked. The smell went straight to Tommy’s dick and he made a sound, a groan and a bark. Something that was neither human nor kitsune but a mix of both as his kistune-self reveled in the knowledge that Adam was hot and open for them. He kissed Adam again, hard and fast, and then slid down the length of his body until he was face to groin with Adam’s cock. 

“Mmm… come to papa.” 

Strung out on magic and endorphins, Adam still managed a bemused chuckle. “You did not just say that.”

“I did,” Tommy replied with a grin before dipping his head to lick around the tip of Adam’s cock, silencing Adam. 

Adam shifted on the bed as far as his magical restraints would allow, his thighs quivering under Tommy’s hands. Tommy smiled. Adam was close, but Tommy wanted him incoherent with desire. He nibbled along the length of Adam’s dick, tasting salt and flesh, heat and sex, then sucked gently on the head. Adam moaned and rocked his hips up. 

“God, Tommy. Need. So much.” 

Tommy let Adam’s dick slip from his mouth to answer. “I know, Adam. I know. I’ve got you.” Then he licked his lips and slid them down to the base of Adam’s cock, relaxing his throat and taking him all the way in. 

Adam let out a shocked groan and jerked his hips up. Tommy pushed down with his arms and held him in place with a contented moan of his own. Taste exploded in his mouth. Adam’s scent surrounded him, wrapping him in warmth and love. The weight of Adam’s cock was heavy and perfect on Tommy’s tongue. He closed his eyes and drew his lips up the shaft, wetting the silky skin with saliva and precome before sinking back down with a sigh. 

Adam groaned again, almost a sob, but behind it Tommy heard another sound, one that wasn’t made by Adam or the bedsprings. 

Tommy lifted his head, keeping his lips just at the tip of Adam’s cock, and sniffed. There was something not right in the air. 

He froze. 

His hands gripped Adam’s hips tight and his ears twitched, searching for anything that would help him identify the sense of wrongness. 

Closing his eyes, Tommy worked to calm his breathing and listen to the room. 

Beyond Adam’s rapid panting and frustrated moans, there was another sound that shouldn't exist. The soft creak of wood on wood. Like a person shifting their weight on an uneven floor. Beneath that was the sound of breathing, distant and faint. And when Tommy focused on the scents in the room, he picked up the tang of sweat that wasn’t his or Adam’s – he knew theirs better than anyone else’s. This was bitter and stale, smelling of fermented peat and fear and meat gone off. And under the fear was something familiar, something only a wolf carried, something only a wolf of Adam’s clan ever smelled of. Whoever was hiding in the shadows was someone they knew. 

Tommy closed his eyes and fought back a wave of anger. He had to stay cool. With Adam bound and lost to the dark moon, it was up to Tommy to deal with their watcher. He took a deep breath, then another, filling his senses with Adam, then brought his lips to join of Adam’s thigh and pelvis. He kissed the hot skin of the seam as he went, pressing his love into Adam inch by inch. Adam moaned and lifted his hips restlessly. 

“Tommy please,” Adam begged, shifting his hips between them.

“Shhhh,” Tommy whispered stroking his hand down Adam’s thigh. He forced his own arousal down so he could be calm for Adam and focus on the stranger in their room. “Just breathe.” 

His mind was racing. It didn’t make sense that the clan would spy on them. They loved Adam. Even the ones who weren't sure of Tommy, or his place among them, still adored Adam. Who the hell was spying on them? Tommy turned his head, rubbed the first hint of his auburn cheek fur against Adam’s stomach, and tried to see past the candlelight into shadows that protected their spy’s hiding place.

There was another creak of wood, followed by a hiss, and what sounded like someone bumping into a piece of furniture.

“Adam,” Tommy whispered. “I need you to breathe. I need you to listen to me.” 

He kept his voice gentle and very soft as he worked his way up Adam’s abdomen one kiss at a time. Tommy’s body quivered with tension, every muscle bow-string tight as he fought conflicting emotions and demands. His blood was still lusting for Adam’s tight heat, but his mind and senses were struggling to understand why and how the situation had changed so quickly. 

“Tommy?” Adam asked. He lifted his head up, confusion clear in his voice and the crease of his brow. His body was deep in the thrall of the moon and his need to rut and mate. His skin was flushed and beaded with sweat. His cock rested hard and dark against his stomach. 

“Just listen, Adam,” Tommy purred against Adam’s collarbone. He braced himself on one arm and used the other to lightly caress Adam’s chest. “There’s someone in the room with us.”

“What?” Adam tried to sit up, voice slurred with endorphins. He yanked on Tommy's ropes, but that only caused the magic wind tighter and Adam cried out. 

“Don't move. Please, Adam. Just stay still,” Tommy pleaded, his voice blurring into a yip of nervous fear. He pressed kisses along Adam’s jaw. “I’m not good enough at all of this yet to deal with the ropes and whoever’s in the room at the same time. I could hurt you.”

“Shit, Tommy.” Adam thrashed against the bonds. “Tommy, dammit!”

“Adam, stop. Please--”

A figure burst out of the shadows. 

As the shadows bled away Tommy recoiled in shock. The spy was Dylan, an older wolf, one who’d been like an uncle to Adam for years. Dylan had chosen to stay when Adam’s father had died and Adam had won the clan leadership. He was a steady, even voice on Adam’s side where some of the other elders tended to be hotter and quicker to anger. And he rarely ever drank and never ever to the point of drunkenness. But now, alcohol coiled around Dylan in murky layers mixed with sweat and a rage that could almost be seen embedded in his skin.

Dylan charged toward the bed, a knife raised high above his head, and screamed, “Traitor!”

Headless of his nakedness, Tommy jumped from the bed to protect Adam. Standing between Dylan and Adam, Tommy flung his arms out, pushing his magic as far as it would go, willing his claws to manifest fully. He felt the skin of his fingers burn and then go cold. The silver tips extended to their full length, his fingers elongated and curved just a bit, then shifted once more as the skin was covered with silky smooth, but thick, red and brown fur. 

“Blood traitor!” Dylan growled. “You defile the clan and all we have built!” 

As Dylan came toward him, Tommy hesitated, surprised. Dylan’s eyes were yellow, not their usual silver-gray. Something was very wrong with him. He was weaving from side to side, as if looking for a way past Tommy. 

Tommy held his ground as Dylan screamed again, nonsense words this time. As Dylan reached him, Tommy caught Dylan's knife arm in both of his hands. Dylan howled and pressed his attack pushing Tommy backwards towards the bed. 

“Scum,” Dylan growled. “Not worth the bones we give the rats. And he takes you as mate. You’ll destroy the tribe. Destroy us all – Utgard!”

“Dylan, down!” Adam barked, still struggling against the smoke ropes that bound him. “I order you to stand down.”

“You can't give orders!” Dylan shook his head, sweat and blood flying. “You let yourself be bound by this half-breed slut!” 

“Dammit, Dylan! Stand down,” Adam snarled.

Dylan twisted, pulling his hand out of Tommy's grip. Tommy's claws raked across his arm pulling away fabric and matted gray fur alike. Dylan grunted but didn’t stop moving, his eyes sliding past Tommy to Adam. 

Tommy’s thoughts narrowed to Dylan. He watched Dylan’s eyes, looking for the telltale sign that spoke of movement, then shifted to block his way. 

The knife slipped across Tommy’s bare arm and he hissed in shock. It hurt but it didn’t burn. He’d expected iron and felt silver. _Shit._ Tommy could handle a silver knife. The cuts would sting and anything deep would suck but Adam couldn’t. One touch from a silver knife at this time of the moon would have Adam down for weeks, poisoned by his own man. Get the knife in the wrong place and Dylan would be responsible for the death of their alpha. 

Letting his own skin take the edge of the next strike, Tommy twisted, surprising Dylan, then pushed back against the blade to try and throw Dylan off balance. 

“Tommy!” Adam shouted. “Tommy, be careful!”

Tommy rolled his eyes and sucked in a breath. _Really? What did Adam think he was doing?_

Dylan feinted to his right, getting in under Tommy's guard and slicing deep across Tommy's ribs. The shock and the pain was enough to knock Tommy backwards onto Adam. 

“Tommy dammit! Enough! Tommy-- Untie me.” Adam tugged at the smoke ropes, dislodging Tommy onto the edge of the bed. 

Tommy hissed, but said nothing. He had more important things to deal with at the moment, like keeping his naked and bloody body firmly between Dylan and Adam. 

“Tommy, dammit! _Let go!_ ” Adam commanded. 

The words rocked through Tommy, vibrating down his spine. 

The coils of rope released Adam and vanished in a spark of russet-colored light. 

A burst of heat flared up from the base of Tommy’s spine and out along his hands and feet to the tips of his claws. 

Tommy was blinded for a moment. 

Dylan took advantage and rushed at him. Tommy pushed off the bed, his legs more auburn-colored fur than human skin. 

He'd meant to shove Dylan back away from Adam. He’d meant to hold him until the others he could hear charging down the hall could reach them. But something happened. His foot slipped, or Dylan had turned the wrong way, or his magic just took over. It didn't really matter what it was. The end result was Dylan lying on his back, staring sightless at the ceiling, his own silver-edged blade embedded in his heart.

His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, Tommy looked down at the body and struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. Dylan shouldn’t be dead. He shouldn’t have been the one to spy on them. Dylan had been among the first to welcome him into the clan when Adam had explained the change in their relationship. Dylan had never once said anything to indicate that he disapproved of Tommy as a mate for Adam, or even of Tommy being a half-breed. He’d broken bread with Tommy and run under the moon with him. It made no sense. 

The air around Tommy shifted as Adam came up behind him and wrapped him in his arms, holding him close. Adam pressed his nose into Tommy’s neck and sucked in a deep breath. Tommy sank gratefully into Adam’s embrace, resting his hands atop Adam’s. He turned his head and breathed in Adam’s scent, letting it fill him and settle his nerves. 

“Tommy-- are you okay?”

He nodded, eyes still glued to Dylan's body. There was a curl of smoke winding around the knife and a smell of burnt flesh where silver met skin and muscle. “Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.”

The door slammed open. Terrance, Ashley, Cam and Isaac, Adam’s security detail and several of his closest friends in the clan, poured into the room, claws and fangs in full display. They stopped dead at the sight of Dylan on the floor.

“Shit,” Terrance said. “Dylan? It was Dylan?

Tommy looked up. “What d’you mean?” 

“Did you know?” Adam's growl was dangerously low. His body was a wall of tension at Tommy's back, though his hands were gentle on Tommy’s shoulders.

Terrance looked down, glanced over at Cam, and then back at Adam. “Yeah. Well we didn't know it was Dylan but we knew--"

“We knew someone was spreading rumors,” Cam said.

“What kind of rumors?” Adam ground out.

Cam hesitated.

“Camilla-- don't make me ask you twice.”

“Stories about Tommy,” she said. “About what was being called ‘the status of the half-breed.’”

“And about what it was doing to you as a leader,” Terrance added.

“Dammit.” Tommy pulled away and stalked across the room. 

“Get him out of here,” Adam ordered.

A rustling noise came from behind Tommy, then the door closed and there was silence. A moment later, Adam was at Tommy's back. Not touching him, just waiting.

“I told you, Adam. I told you this wouldn't work.”

“Tommy—“

“No! I'm Utgard. They’ll never accept me. Can't you see that?”

“Some of the old ones, maybe. Like Dylan--“

“No!” Tommy shook his head. He refused to believe that the old wolf had turned on their Alpha. “Not Dylan. Dylan agreed with you. With us. You didn’t see his eyes, Adam? There was something wrong with him. Something or someone made him come after you tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Adam pulled on a robe and handed one to Tommy. Tommy took it with a nod and slipped it over his shaking shoulders. The adrenalin was fading, leaving him exhausted and overwhelmed. 

“Positive. His eyes were yellow, and he smelled wrong.”

“Damn.” Adam shook his head. “Fine. Then it was someone else. You were right. I was wrong. I thought the old ones would be able to see the difference just like I have. Just like Terrance and the others have. But after tonight? Tommy, don't you understand? It's never going to be a problem again.”

Tommy turned to look at Adam, confused by the joy he saw in Adam’s eyes. “I don't-- I have no idea what you're talking about.” He waved his hands at the bloodstain on the carpet. “I just killed one of the elders of your clan.”

“Our clan,” Adam said automatically and then continued. “Yes, you killed Dylan. When he came into our room and attacked us with a silver blade. A silver blade, Tommy. He wasn’t coming for you. He was coming for me.”

Tommy nodded, his sweat-damp fringe falling into his eyes. He pushed it back with a huff. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out.”

Adam smiled. “And you stopped him. You defended your Alpha, but more than that, have you looked at yourself, Tommy?”

Tommy shook his head again. 

Adam stroked his hands along Tommy’s shoulders, down his sides. He grinned as he bent enough to sneak his hand up the hem of Tommy’s robe and then dragged his fingers up along Tommy’s hips to the base of his tails. Tommy shivered at the contact. It was the most sensitive point on his body except for his cock. Adam made a soft sound, like a purr, and leaned in to press a kiss against the side of Tommy's neck.

“You know how much I like your tails, right?”

Tommy fought back a moan and nodded his head.

“Three is going to be so much more fun to play with than two.” 

Adam tugged the handful of auburn, white and brown fur around Tommy’s waist into the space between them. There, dancing between the open robes as if imbued with a life of their own, were not just the two tails Tommy had grown up with, but three. Tommy, the useless half-breed kitsune who had never before been able to control his magic, had finally manifested a third tail.


End file.
